<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Own Escape by alwaysmyway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797146">His Own Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysmyway/pseuds/alwaysmyway'>alwaysmyway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jarvan IV, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Implied Relationships, Jarvan Deserves Love Too, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Party Jarvan IV, Sexual Fantasy, Top Darius, Uncircumcised Penis, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysmyway/pseuds/alwaysmyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvan gets some rest and relaxation on the beach, but then his mind begins to wander.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darius/Jarvan Lightshield IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Own Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece was heavily inspired by this piece of art by azalien on Twitter:<br/><a>https://twitter.com/azalienBH/status/1273300574260260866</a></p>
<p>My first thought when I saw the piece was "Wonder what he's thinking about?"</p>
<p>And so, I extrapolated. The Jarvan x Darius is implied, not present in this piece - though i'm definitely not opposed to adding to that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, vacation.</p>
<p>Soft waves lapped at the feet of Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV, soaking his crimson flip-flops as he dozed off beneath an umbrella. Being the Crown Prince of Demacia was a stressful and never-ending job, and with the weather finally picking up, the man was able to sneak away and enjoy some solitude on the shores.</p>
<p>Jarvan relished in the quiet of the beach, able to put aside his troubles for at least one day. The man had enjoyed a pleasant day out, snorkeling in the crystal blue waters off the Demacian shores and cracking open a few cold ones. His chiseled pecs rose from his open royal purple vest, his nipples pert in the cool air, shell necklace resting atop his brawny chest that slowly rose and fell in calm, deep breaths. His broad hands sat behind his head, bulbous biceps bulging as he rested, tufts of black hair nestled in his armpits. A pair of goggles rested on his forehead, snorkel hanging to the side – he didn’t care to remove them – while two large, golden inflatable floats sat against the base of his umbrella, evaporated beads of saltwater now splotches across their surface. Gold-toned swim trunks rested at his waist, the chiseled V of his Adonis belt curving beneath the white drawstrings, the trail of black hair that dusted his abdominals disappearing into the fabric. His sharp jaw, typically obscured by plated armor, was instead covered by a soft beard that coalesced into longer tufts on either side, fading to stubble on his chin.</p>
<p>The Prince’s eyes rose slowly, savoring the sun as it began to set. He cursed the passage of time, wishing he could enjoy such bliss on the daily basis. He shifted on his soft indigo beach towel, pulling his legs up into an arch and kicking the water droplets from his toes. He knew the true bliss was yet to come, the corners of his lips rising as he rose upward, abdominal muscles tightening as he moved. Leaning on his hair-dusted forearms, he gazed down at his waist with a smirk. The Prince’s ample cock bulged at the leg of his golden trunks, still thickening at the thoughts running through Jarvan’s head.</p>
<p>The pleasures of being alone.</p>
<p>Jarvan traced the tubular shape of his cock with a finger, feeling it throb beneath the fabric as he ran a digit across the covered head. The shape grew more defined the more he teased, fattening with arousal as he felt the cool trace of precum building at the tip. He dug his hand into the fabric, gripping himself through his trunks, and gave his cock a good squeeze. The Prince sighed, knowing what awaited him when he returned to his kingdom, but pledged to forget his duties for just a few minutes more.  He fisted himself through his trunks, friction over his cockhead smearing precum across the fabric as his eyes began to close once more. Biting his lip, Prince Jarvan began to fiddle with the tied white drawstring of his trunks, tugging the loops out and untying himself.<br/>
The Prince slipped a finger beneath the waistband and pulled it outward, letting the reddened head of his uncut cock slide into view. A bead of precum glistened at the tip, foreskin bunched around the head until Jarvan rolled it back, swollen glans in full view as his cock slid against the waistband of his trunks. He let go for a moment, sandwiching his cock between the fabric and his soft treasure trail as he laid back once more.</p>
<p>With a grunt, Jarvan hooked his fingers into the waistband of his swim trunks and tugged them downward, shimmying as they slid over his muscular ass. He sat for a moment, arching his torso as he reveled in his exposure, a smear of arousal matting the hair on his torso. The shape of Prince Jarvan’s cock, a heavy eight inches, curved beautifully as he slid his trunks down his strong, shaven thighs and calves. The flow of blood through his body surged, the thrill of his exposure as pleasurable as any orgasm, as he tucked a hand back under his head and let his cock throb quietly, resisting the urge to touch himself.</p>
<p>Jarvan kicked his trunks aside and stretched, a soft hiss escaping his lips. The sun kissed his royal flesh, traces of arousal gleaming at the head as he savored his solitude. Shifting on the towel, he dug his hand beneath his tight sack and kneaded his testicles, the dusting of black hair on the back of his fist tickling his shaft. He brought his legs into an arch once more, spreading them and allowing cool air to tease his hole.</p>
<p>Writhing on the towel, Jarvan released his balls and ran his thumb up his length, gasping as the tickle of his fingertip across the surface made his organ flex. He brushed the fingertip across the head, smearing the beads of arousal across the uncut tip, then advanced to his right nipple as he caressed the pink bud. Organ throbbing in response, Jarvan teased his erect nipple, bucking upward to let the head of his cock kiss his torso. He circled his pec, the firm muscle having little give, before bringing two fingers to his lips.</p>
<p>Jarvan wrapped his tongue around his digits, sucking on his fingers as he thrust up on his towel, cock trailing across his treasure trail. His feet pushed divots into the fabric and dug into the sand, the globes of his muscular ass taut as he lifted his lower half up a few inches, then let it rest once more. Cracking his eyelids open, he gazed at his spit-soaked fingers with a smirk.</p>
<p>The Prince dipped a wet finger beneath his sack and probed at his entrance, gently prodding at his tight hole. His erection brushed against his upper forearm, moisture stringing from the head across the surface, as he penetrated himself with a soft, sensual moan. Jarvan hooked his finger, working himself open before he slipped a second finger in, flexing his digits within himself.</p>
<p>The lewd act on full display, Jarvan wished for a moment that he had company as he fingered himself, thrusting his slick digits into his hole as he moaned open-mouthed. He rocked back and forth on the towel, his cock rigid and weeping with precum as it bobbed in sync with his movements.</p>
<p>His eyes were closed, yet he saw so much in that moment – a strong body, scarred from battle, and solidly built with little regard for aesthetics. The fantasy man’s thick pecs drooped with bulk, torso not harboring chiseled abdominals but a strong, muscular stomach that bulged from strength. His thighs were as solid as oak trees, divots of musculature visible beneath the dusting of black that coated his capable legs. Jarvan salivated at the thought of burying his face in the man’s salt-and-pepper chest hair, savoring his scent as he was filled by his stout, weighty dick. The man’s face was rugged, a scar running down one eye, but that only served to make him more attractive to the Prince. A gray streak ran through his jet-black hair, a hint of menace in his lustful smile.</p>
<p>Jarvan’s open mouth curved at the sides, basking in the vivid imagery his mind was producing. He began to prod at his prostate, strings beginning to ooze from his cockhead as he envisioned himself being filled by this intimidating, beautiful man. He fucked himself on his fingers, thrusting in time with each prod of his most sensitive space. It was no substitute for the real thing, what he craved… Jarvan pulled his fingers from himself, brushing his thigh with their slick as he visualized the man pistoning into him, still thrusting in time with the image playing in his head. He bit his lip once more, thinking of how he wished to dig his hands into the man’s expansive back, craving his release.</p>
<p>Jarvan’s cock spasmed, pulsing as it ran against his torso, the black hair of his lower abs matted with his arousal as he thrust into the air. His hole gaped ever so slightly, his back tense as he pictured the man fucking him with little regard. The Prince’s sack tightened beneath his cock, veins pumping across his length as he felt his release bubbling within.</p>
<p>Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV tilted his head back, groaning open-mouthed, as he felt his lust crescendo.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Darius!”</i>
</p>
<p>His abs crunched, chest heaving, as a rope of hot white erupted from his cock and splattered across his chest. A second streaked across his neck and splattered the side of his chin, a glob landing in his facial hair as he moaned the name over and over, as if he were begging someone to hear him.</p>
<p>Streaks of release spurted across his chiseled frame, jagged ropes painting his pecs and beading down the side of his torso. The Prince panted as his hot essence was released, the volleys of his eruption tapering off as the cloud of lust began to dissipate.<br/>
Jarvan laid flat once more, legs splaying outward as his leaking cock sputtered with the last of his orgasm. He laid his arms beside him, the strings of his seed cooling in the beach air. Blissful, Jarvan lay still as he tilted his head to the side, out of breath from his intense release. As his erection began to subside, he reached down to stroke the remainder of his release, swiping the head clean and bringing it to his lips. He tongued the pearl of white from his fingertip, tasting himself and shuddering beneath the soft breeze.</p>
<p>As the sunlight faded, he stripped himself free of clothing and threw himself into the ocean, uninhibited. The cold water was bracing, cleansing himself of his cares and letting the water take care of the mess he had made. He rose from the ocean as the moon began to rise, pledging he would make a stop in Noxus and make his vision a reality. It would not be the first time, but he could not let it be the last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>